


A Futile Diversion

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anger, Early in Canon, Episode: s01e20 Missing, Hint of Rough Sex between Characters, Jethro and those damn emotions of his, Jethro and those redheads, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is safe and Jethro needs help dealing with his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Futile Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> It definitely helps if you've seen the episode this story is built upon.

 

“If you need me, I’ll be at home, Ducky.” _Alone_ , I add under my breath as I snap shut my cellphone with a little more force than necessary.

Glancing at the members of my team that are currently gathered around our recently rescued Tony, I immediately get the feeling that I’m standing on the outside looking in. Sort of like the starving homeless kid pressing his face to the window of the uptown restaurant, hungry for what he knows he’ll never get the chance to taste.

Tony is regaling Kate and Abby with the tale of how he single-handedly rescued Atlas from his prison cell. When he gets to the part about using his knife to free the chained Marine, he slides his gaze over to me and gives me a triumphant grin. I answer with a tight smile of my own and quickly turn away, afraid he’ll see how utterly relieved I am that he remembered at least one of my damn rules.

Suddenly my legs give way. I fall heavily into my chair, and emotions that I thought were firmly under lock and key, slip free, reminding me of how close I came to losing Tony. To say the least, it scares the hell out of me.

Tony had asked to tail Sacco, and damn if I didn’t let him do it. Tony’s a big boy, an ex-cop, and his logic regarding tailing our prime suspect was irrefutable. Goes without saying that he literally flew out of the door once I begrudgingly gave him permission. And who the hell do you think spent the rest of the day counting the minutes between the scheduled calls I demanded he make?

Shit. Make one little mistake, stare a little too long at the clock on the wall, and suddenly Kate’s onto me. What can I say? The woman’s a damn fine profiler, unfortunately.

Of course, once she decided my grumpy disposition was triggered by my hidden feelings for Tony, I had to suffer countless sympathetic smiles not to mention a suffocating hug when we got Tony’s last call. Not that I wasted any time seeking comfort in her arms. I had to find Tony, the sooner the better, because if one hair on his head had been harmed, I would have definitely called in a few favors and had the unfortunate bastard eliminated.

And do you think it mattered that the person who kidnapped Tony turned out to be a woman? Hell, no. The crazy bitch had placed my agent, my man, in danger. If there hadn’t been witnesses I would have taken her out with one shot, one shot to the heart.

Laughter derails my thoughts, and once again I’m reminded that I’m sitting here by myself, on the verge of going home by myself and sleeping in that fucking king-sized bed  **by myself** .

Damn it all to hell.

Yanking out my cellphone, I punch in a number that I’ve dialed way too frequently in the past two years. “It’s Gibbs,” I bark once my call is answered. “Yeah. Out front in ten.”

Rising to my feet, I snap shut my cell. The abrupt action catches Tony’s attention. His bloodshot eyes question my agenda, and I silently hold his gaze, daring him to vocalize his curiosity. I feel like an absolute jackass when the light of happiness in his eyes dims but before my resolve can crumble around my feet, I shove my chair under my desk and aim a brief nod of farewell in his direction.

“Get some rest, DiNozzo. Remember, you’ve got a report to file in the morning.” Making my way to the elevator, I ignore the stunned silence that follows my brusque instructions.

“Go home, people. That’s an order.”

The elevator doors close on the brave soul who dares to verbally label me an S.O.B. What passes for a chuckle escapes my tightly clenched jaw, but the sound is quickly silenced by the beast that’s driving me out into the darkness. I’ll deal with McGee’s surprising insubordination tomorrow. Right now there’s a violent craving clawing at my soul, and I’ll go insane if it’s not quickly taken care of.

A midnight blue Jaguar convertible pulls up as I exit the building, and I climb into the passenger seat, pressing a welcoming kiss to the cheek that is offered to me the moment I buckle myself in.

“Micha.”

“Jethro.”

The voice is low and husky, and it cages the hunger, barely.

“I’ve been waiting for your call.”

One raised eyebrow greets my companion’s statement. “Waiting?”

“Samantha and I saw the news report about the serial killer. When Tony’s face popped up on the screen, we knew you’d be calling.”

I hate it when people anticipate my needs, and my growl of annoyance only brings a secretive smile to my companion’s face.

“Fuck you, Micha.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll be doing just that by the time this night is through.”

The hunger in my soul battles with a sudden surge of anger, and I deal with both emotions by leaning over and shoving Micha’s short velvet skirt out of the way. At the same time, I force my tongue down her throat, and claim the moan that welcomes the brutal ripping of fragile silk.

Strands of scarlet hair cling to my mouth when I rear back to replenish my air supply. Looking down at my hand and the treasure it guards, I order hoarsely, “Drive. Get me the hell out of here.”

Micha laughs throatily. “God, I love it when you get like this.”

Silently I count the number of times I’ve used the redhead sitting next to me to quench the beast’s hunger. The total makes me even madder.

“I said drive. Are you deaf?”

Micha locks my hand in place between her legs before starting the Jag’s engine. “No use getting snippy. I’m going.”

“Not fast enough.”

Wearily leaning my head back against the seat’s headrest, I glance over at the building I just exited. My gaze travels up to the floor where my team, no doubt, is still celebrating. In the seconds before the building disappears from view I swear I can see Tony standing in the window looking down at me and Micha. What I wouldn’t give to see his eyes, to see if there’s more than just curiosity lurking in their brown depths. The glint of jealousy would go a long way in easing the pain that lurks in the heart of this miserable bastard.

My attention is abruptly snatched away by the hand groping my crotch. It expertly maneuvers its way inside my pants and pulls out my dick. The cool rush of air as the convertible speeds down the highway does absolutely nothing to extinguish the fire that’s on the verge of raging out of control.

Fingers swipe at the spillage leaking from the head of my dick and mesmerized I watch them lift to crimson painted lips. The blatant evidence of my need is slowly savored by a tongue that has savored a whole lot more during the last two years. During that time Micha has tasted every inch of my body, has used that talented tongue of hers to lick, suck and fuck.

It’s never been enough.

Traffic is light and scenery passes by quickly. I take no notice. The hunger has narrowed my awareness to a red haze that nearly obliterates my vision. The beast, driven by my anger, is shredding my control and the filthy sounds spilling from my companion’s mouth only adds fuel to the fire.

 

+++++++

 

Light is spilling through the windows of Micha’s apartment by the time my craving is once again at a manageable level. Ignoring the generous breasts I fed on relentlessly during the night, I direct my attention lower and lightly stroke the narrow column of flesh and the hairless sac that cushions it. Reaching further back I test the loose, moist opening that welcomed the anger and frustration my control could no longer contain. An exhausted moan and trembling slim thighs greet my intrusive digit.

“Jethro, please.”

Last night’s voice of deliverance has lost its illusion and the raspy huskiness of it reminds me of a voice I thought I would never hear again.

“Jethro! Fuck!”

Jerking back my hand, I wipe my semen-drenched fingers on the destroyed sheet tangled beneath Micah's limp body. What's one more stain? I've left plenty in my past and not all came from my dick.

“It’s morning. I’m leaving.” The sharp words scrape against the rawness of my throat, reminding me of the countless times I could not deny yelling out the name of the man my body demands I claim as my own.

“Tonight? Will you come back tonight?”

I won’t. Tony is safe and the beast is sated.

For now.

 

~finis~

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing what you can find in old folders! :-)
> 
> I'm not sure where I was going with this and or if I even meant to continue it. Take it as it is and let your imagination supply the sequel.
> 
> And yeah . . . if you're interested, [you can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
